


Febuwhump 18: Revealed Secret

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: British, British Slang, Other, Peter Parker is British
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter is secretly British and accidentally reveals it in front of Ned and MJ. He decided to prank the Avengers with it.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Comments: 4
Kudos: 409





	Febuwhump 18: Revealed Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I am English so this technically isn't stereotyping?   
> Srsly tho there should be more of these fics

Peter was tired. After pulling two all-nighters due to homework and then patrolling, he felt like passing out. He was barely aware of surroundings and what he was talking about. He only then realised his friends were looking at him like he grew three heads.

  
“What?” he asked, shrugging.

  
“What’s up with the... accent?” Ned questioned cautiously.

  
“Accent? What acc- Oh shit,” Peter caught on to what they were saying and slapped a hand over his mouth, blushing like crazy. 

  
“I um... God why now?” he asked the air and his friends just stared at him. 

  
“I’m British. Spent the first 6 years of life in England and then my parents died so I moved to America,” Peter shrugged nonchalantly.

  
It was like a lightbulb went off above Ned's head and he gasped, smiling.

  
“You know how many people we could prank with this!? We should like trick the Avengers or something!”

“Its just an accent dude like 65 million other people are also from Britain.” He had switched back to his American accent just causing MJ and Ned to look even more surprised.

  
“C'mon dude we gotta like make them like...”

  
“I don’t know dude... what if they hate me or something?”

  
MJ decided to speak up, “You really think that Stark will hate you for having an English accent?” she smirked as Peter started blushing more.

  
“Fine. So we should...”

* * *

“Good Afternoon, Mr Stark!” Peter bounded up to Tony with the same amount of energy as usual.

  
“Hey, Parker. Come help me with this real quick,” he greeted in return.

  
“Of course, Mr Stark, it would be a pleasure!” Ton raised a brow at how Peter said it but quickly returned to what he was saying.

  
“You need to this here and then-”

  
“Bloody hell!” Peter shouted as he tripped over a stack of metal as Tony started explaining.

  
“My apologies, just tripped up,” he said while Tony stared at him confused. He continued towards the bench and when he got there spoke up again, “Budge up, Mr Stark.” 

  
“I...?” Tony moved up anyway but was still confused that Peter was talking in a certain way. He looked at the kid but was given an innocent smile that stopped him asking questions. 

An hour later, Peter decided to confuse Mr Stark more: Ned and MJ were right it is amazing.

  
“Hey Mr Stark can we take a break? I’m knackered,” he explained, hiding a smirk. 

  
“Sure...” They left to go to the kitchen, and Peter’s face lit up at the sight of the other Avengers.

“You guys fancy a cuppa?” he asked while strolling in. He received some strange looks from all except Dr Strange and Vision who nodded calmly, as if nothing was strange. 

  
While setting down their mugs a few minutes later, he checked his phone. Both Ned and MJ had sent a message wishing him luck and he discreetly began recording per request.

  
“Bit chilly today, innit?” Peter allowed some of his accent to begin leaking through and chuckled at the bewildered expressions he was given. 

  
“Okay, imma stop you right there!” Tony exclaimed suddenly.

  
“Stop what? I’m just speaking, mate,” Peter finally allowed his full accent to leak into his words. 

  
“Why are you faking a English accent? Sounds trash by the way,” Clint asked and Peter let out a giggle. 

  
“Is it that bad? Damn I was really trying,” he replied sarcastically, still full on English. He could also see Vision and Strange smirking at their reaction.

“Son, making fun of accents is not funny,” Steve informed, the others nodding in agreement. Peter finally started laughing like mad along with the other two who knew. 

  
“Alright, okay,” he wheezed, catching his breath. “Before you lecture me for ‘making fun of British people’ I think I finally tell you guys that um... I'm English. I spent the first 6 years of my life in England, London actually, and them yeah,” he decided to not mention his parents just to not dull the mood. 

  
“Wait... what?! So you were just... I... Okay let me get this straight: you managed to hide an accent from all of us including two spies and ex-assassins?”

  
Peter smiled cheekily and checked his watch. 

  
“I gotta go. Cheerio!”

  
“Okay now you’re making fun of your own accent!” Tony called after him.


End file.
